Make up Mayhem
by Devianta
Summary: Phantom gets dressed up as a girl while he is sleeping, thus confusing Dash into thinking that the ghost on the park bench is Phantom's rumored sister. DXS, DashXPaulina


A/N: I am so sorry I am slacking on my other stories. I don't mean to be lazy; I just have writers' block which is why, of late, that I have been writing one shots such as this. This is the longest "chapter" I have ever writen. I think... Anyway, there's unintended slash in here. Unintended as in the characters didn't know what they were doing, not as in I didn't know what I was writing. Okay? Okay. I promise I will get back to my other stories as soon as I know what to do with them. Don't hurt me! Anway, I do not own DP. If I did it wouldn't be discontinued and the new eppies would be showing everywhere! With that said, let's get this show rolling! Oh, and R&R!

* * *

Make up Mayhem

Five Caspar High senior girls were walking home from a party one late one Friday night. The air was crackling with the promise of a coming storm. Thus, they decided to take a short cut through the park. They were talking and laughing with no clue as to the insanity their actions would unleash.

"I mean, like, totally!" laughed the leader of the group, Caroline. She was the oldest of the five. Her long blonde hair waved in the wind like her blue dress.

"Really? Like, wow! Are you sure?" asked the second girl in the group, Betty. She was blonde too but she was the youngest. Her pink dress was wet from falling into the swimming pool at the party.

"Quite sure. He could totally pass for a girl if you put makeup on him," Caroline replied.

"I so don't know why my sister has a crush on him," commented the third girl, Tina, older sister of Paulina. Tina was the second oldest of the five. She wore an orange dress.

"Maybe because she's a brat and will only "accept the best". Really Tina it's not that hard to figure out," remarked Sophia, the brightest and second youngest in the group. She wore a purple dress.

"Yeah, Tina! Sophia is totally right. Your sister's a bat!" argued the least bright girl in the group, Bertha. She was wearing a pink and yellow striped dress. The only reason the other girls let her hang out with them was because Bertha's mother paid them too. Poor Bertha.

"It's brat and would you please shut up Bertha," Sophia moaned.

"Yes, please," added Caroline. "Anyway, I think we should… Oh…my…gosh! Look!"

Caroline ran ahead to a park bench where a glowing figure lied asleep. The other girls followed. They gathered around and whispered as they stared at the snoozing form of the ghost boy.

"What should we, like, do?" asked Betty.

"We should eat him! He's so yummy looking!" squealed Bertha. The other girls ignored her.

"I say we leave him alone. Come on. It's about to rain and if we get caught in it our dresses will be ruined," reasoned Sophia.

"No, I want proof that he would look like a girl if you put make up on him," said Tina, crossing her arms.

"Who cares if he looks like a girl or not? It's not important," argued Sophia.

"Yeah, it is! My brat of a sister, Paulina is fawning over the dip! She'll, like, ruin our family of she gets him! Nobody likes ghosts! She can't marry one! But if she sees him look like a girl she won't want him anymore!"

Sophia rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Tina turned to Caroline and smirked. "Well? I know you brought make up with you, enough for all of us."

"Yeah, fine. But we're not wasting it all on him. We use just enough to make him look like a girl, you take your picture, and we get home before our dresses are ruined."

"Yay! A make over party!" exclaimed Bertha.

"So like, should we like use…"

"Don't start Betty. We're not going all out on him," Sophia reprimanded.

"Oh. What happens if he wakes up?" asked Betty.

"Great point! Guys…" Sophia began but was cut off by Caroline.

"Girls, Sophia. We're not guys. And who cares if he wakes up. It's not like he'd hurt us. Besides, Sophia, you always say what a great guy he is, how he'd never hurt anyone," Caroline argued.

Caroline dumped the contents of her rather large purse on the ground. She carried the majority of the group's make up because of several instances where one of them would lose their purse then come running to her to ask for some of make up. In the end, she decided to just carry everyone's stuff. It was a lot easier that way. And besides, if she got ticked off at one of them she could always threaten to withhold make up from them.

The girls, with the exception of Sophia, gathered around and began to pick up various products to use on the poor sleeping ghost boy. Betty picked up pink lipstick. Bertha picked up green eye shadow. Caroline snatched up some blush. Tina snagged some purple eye liner.

They turned to their victim and began applying it. Within minutes they were done. They looked at their master piece and grinned.

"He looks even yummier!" drooled Bertha who was, again, ignored.

"I don't know. I, like, think something is missing," contemplated Betty.

"For once, you're right," Caroline agreed. She narrowed her eyes as she thought about this.

"I know!" said Tina. "We should fix his hair! And pluck his eyebrows. They are way too bushy!"

"Great idea! Here's the brush and some clips," said Caroline, handing the stuff to Tina. Tina bent over the ghost and began working.

"He needs some more pink stuff," Betty muttered.

"He needs some more consideration," Sophia muttered darkly.

Tina stood up and turned to Sophia. "If you don't like it then leave."

"No because if he wakes up I want to apologize for you jerks," Sophia snapped.

"You witch!" yelled Tina. She took several threatening steps towards Sophia. Sophia pulled out her camera phone and pointed it at Tina.

"One more step and I'm sending your picture to the police," Sophia threatened.

Tina sneered. "Fine. Have it your way, ditz, but don't think you're getting away with it."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sophia pulled a pink sweater from the bag she was carrying and put it on the ghost boy. He stirred slightly as Sophia buttoned it but didn't wake. "Sorry, kid. Hope this keeps you warm," she whispered before walking away from the others. "See ya on Monday."

Nobody said anything as she walked away.

"Anyway, I think that's good enough. Tina, take your lousy picture and let's get out of here," Caroline ordered.

"What are you with her?" Tina gasped.

"Uh, yeah, she had point. We really shouldn't be doing this. I don't like that she called me a jerk, but, yeah, she had a point," explained Caroline.

"I can not believe you!" Tina shrieked.

"Tina?" Betty said.

"What?"

"Shut up."

Tina stomped her foot childishly, snapped her picture, and stormed away without another word. The other girls laughed and followed her.

The ghost boy didn't wake. Despite everything that had just happened he still snoozed peacefully on his park bench. A slight happy grin tugged on his now bright pink lips. His green eye-shadowed eye lids twitched while he dreamed.

But his peaceful nap was not to last. Two more teenagers trotted down the park's trial. This time it was a tall, muscular boy and a small, petite girl. The boy, Dash, was chatting excitedly with his friend, Paulina.

"Then I threw the pass and WHAM, touchdown!" exclaimed Dash as he recounted his last football game.

"Wow! That's, like, great!" Paulina said, though she really didn't care. Her mind was on more… important things.

"Yeah! I'm the best quarterback Caspar High has ever seen!"

"Good for you!" Paulina said. "Now can we talk about something else? I'm bored."

"Sure… Wow! Look Paulina!" Dash said, amazed. There on the park bench was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He ran over and gaped at the slight form of the "ghost girl" lying asleep.

"What is it?" Paulina asked.

"It's the ghost girl! Danny Phantom's sister!"

"He has a sister? Neat!"

"Yeah! Hey! I wonder if she likes quarterbacks!" Dash wondered.

"Wake her up and ask!"

"Okay! But first," he grinned mischievously. He bent over, tilted "her" head back, and kissed her full on the lips. "She" groaned and opened "her" mouth to say something. Dash took this the wrong way, believing this to be permission to go further. Thus, he deepened the kiss. Suddenly, "her" eyes snapped open revealing too completely green orbs glowing so bright Paulina was forced to look away. Dash stopped kissing the "girl" and stared stupidly.

The "ghost girl" sat up abruptly, blinked, and began screaming.

"What? What did I do wrong?" asked Dash.

"What did you think you were doing?" asked the "ghost girl" who sounded quite like her brother.

"I was kissing you. You're beautiful! So, do you like quarterbacks?" flirted Dash.

"No! Especially those who can't tell a girl from a boy!" snarled the "ghost girl".

"Um… But aren't you a girl?" Paulina asked, confused.

"Uh, no!" replied the "ghost girl".

"But you look like one!" Paulina said, really confused now.

"What are you blabbering about? I don't look like a girl! And, besides, you're the one with the crush on me!"

Paulina blinked and then seemed to realize what was going on. She reached into her purse and pulled out her compact. She flicked it open and handed it to who she now recognized as the ghost boy. He took it and looked in the little mirror. His mouth dropped open. He handed the compact back, turned intangible to get the make up, the clips, and the sweater off, then proceeded to scream some more.

Paulina and Dash covered their ears as the ghost boy's scream escalated into his ghostly wail. Fortunately he stopped this in time to stop any real damage from being done. He then proceeded to say 'ew!' repeatedly while wiping his tongue on his hand trying desperately to get rid of Dash's taste. Failing this, he threw up.

"Sorry dude! I didn't know it was you! I thought you were your sister!" Dash cried.

"Huh? My sister? I don't have a sister!" Phantom groaned, still doubled over.

"You don't?!" Dash asked, rather upset he wasn't going to get a ghostly date like Paulina supposedly was.

"No! What made you think that?"

"Paulina said you had a sister!" Dash said accusingly while pointing at the Latino girl grinning adoringly at her ghostly hero and crush.

"That was to get you to leave me alone Dash," she said harshly. She turned to the ghost boy. Her face softened as she stared at him, doubled over and looking on the verge of puking again. "All I want is you."

"Oh, yuck," he groaned and rediscovered the taco he ate earlier in the day.

Dash looked both disgusted and apologetic. He'd always admired the ghost boy for his strength and bravery. He "secretly" harbored a desire to be just like him. He felt horrible that he was the one who made his hero like this. Which is why he said this:

"Dude, I am really sorry! I totally didn't mean to make you sick! If it's any help, you tasted really good!"

Phantom slowly turned and looked at him. His cheeks turned a strange mixture of red and green. Red, a blush, because he was embarrassed beyond all description. Green because Dash just said he tasted good. Ew!

"Hey, are you okay?" Dash asked. He stepped closer and put his hand on his back.

"Get away from his Dash! You've grossed him out enough already. He needs me…" Paulina drawled as she sat down in front of him. She leaned forward to kiss him but he went intangible. Dash's hand went through him and he fell forward as Paulina continued to lean closer. Thus, Dash and Paulina kissed as Phantom sank through the park bench and into the ground.

Thus, a new couple was born!

Meanwhile…

"You're late Danny," Sam said as he reappeared in her room. She was sitting on her bed reading.

"Sorry," he apologized as he transformed back.

"You look awful. What happened? Near scrape with Skulker?"

"No, worse. Far, far worse," he moaned while shaking his head. He walked into her bathroom, grabbed a bottle of mouth wash from her cabinet, and began gargling.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

Danny spat out the mouth wash. "Shoot! I still can't get rid of that taste!"

"What taste? What are you talking about? Was it your dad's cooking again?"

"No! Worse!" he cried and continued to gargle.

"Did you land in a pile of dog poop?"

He spat again and shook his head. "Still worse!"

"Then what is it? Spit it out Danny!"

"I wish I could! I don't know who started this but as soon as I find out…" He didn't finish. Sam spun him around and shook him.

"What is it?!"

"Okay, fine. I don't know who did it but someone dressed me up as a girl while I was sleeping on a park bench…"

"Yeah… Is that it?"

"No, there's more." Danny walked back into her bedroom and plopped down on her bed. He lay back and threw his arms above his head. "When I woke up someone was kissing me."

"Who was it?" Sam asked as she sat down next to Danny. He sat up and looked at her. He tilted his head to the side and grinned. She grinned back as her heart fluttered. She leaned close. He leaned close. Their lips touched and they kissed. When they pulled apart both sighed contentedly.

"You taste a lot better," Danny murmured.

"Better than who?" Sam asked.

Danny smiled and kissed her again.

"Than Failure," he answered.


End file.
